A Curious Case
by weber12
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Lisbon tuviera un familiar que la visitara? ¿Qué pasaría si éste fuera muy especial?. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Parte Primera**

-¡¿Dónde está la estúpida engrapadora?!-se escuchó el grito desde la oficina.

-¡Aquí hay una!-se apresuró a responder Van Pelt, alarmada del comportamiento de su jefa.

Ella, visiblemente molesta, se acercó caminando, muy rápido, la tomó del escritorio y volvió, con un resoplido, a su departamento.

Van Pelt, asustada, dirigió una mirada a Rigsby, sentado en su propio escritorio, quien se la devolvió, nervioso, a Cho, que estaba, como siempre, tranquilo. Casi al mismo tiempo, todos voltearon a ver a Jane, que, cómodamente, se estiraba en su sillón, ignorando la reciente muestra de hostilidad.

Como no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta visible, volvieron a mirarse, y regresaron a sus trabajos. Era temprano todavía, y no había motivo para el enfado de Lisbon. No había pasado nada en las últimas horas ni nadie había perdido nada. De hecho, debería haber sido un día tranquilo, pero, obstinadamente, la mujer insistía en mantener una rayita entre sus cejas.

-¡Estúpida gaveta!-escucharon.

Regresaron las miradas para Jane, quien se frotaba los ojos, sentado ya. Alargó un bostezo, echó, rápidamente, un ojo alrededor, y, para calmar un poco a sus compañeros, decidió dar su opinión.

-Eh. . . Sí, algo molesta a Lisbon-dictaminó, con una sonrisilla perezosa.

Miradas de enfado.

-Por favor-respondió el asesor, encogiendo los hombros-. . . Realmente no tengo por qué saberlo todo-más miradas aprehensivas-. . . De cuerdo, tengo una o dos teorías, pero no es nada fuera de lo común que una persona se enoje. . .

-Por favor, acláranos-dio Cho, completamente serio.

-Miren-inició, cruzando la pierna, Jane-: Lisbon sólo se molesta, a ese grado, en tres ocasiones. Una, algo sale mal. Dos, no quiere que algo salga mal, y tres. . .

El teléfono de Rigsby interrumpió la explicación de Patrick. Él contestó, con los típicos monosílabos entrecortados. Colgó, volteó a los demás, y les dijo:

-Tenemos un caso.

Nadie se movió. ¿Y la jefa? Valientemente, Cho se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina de Lisbon. Desde el sillón de Jane, la escena se veía perfectamente. Cho se acercaba, tocaba a la puerta, Lisbon respondía secamente, se le informaba el caso, ella sacudía la cabeza, preocupada (sí, preocupada), se sobaba las manos y salía, detrás de Cho, a paso apresurado.

-Ya oyeron. ¡Muévanse!-casi gritó, mientras iba hacia fuera.

Los ojos de todos se volvieron a cruzar.

-Yo voy con ella, no se preocupen-se adelantó Jane, levantando las manos. Aparentemente, los malos humores de nadie le afectaban nunca.

Lo siguieron todos, pensando en lo desagradable que sería la siguiente hora.

Lisbon detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento del CBI con más rudeza de lo normal. Van Pelt, a su lado, dio un soplido. No se había podido escapar, porque los chicos habían sido encargados del otro auto. Jane, en la parte trasera, parecía aburrido. Ultimadamente no había ocurrido nada interesante, nada que pusiera a prueba su agudeza mental. De hecho, ya creía saber cómo era el asesino de la víctima a la que habían encontrado, sólo necesitaba hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones más.

Se bajaron, pero Lisbon iba a toda prisa, muy apurada. Jane, curioso, apresuró el paso, para no perderla de vista. Entraron en el edificio. La mujer se detuvo en el elevador, haciendo muecas de fastidio. El asesor se paró, balanceándose sobre sus pies, junto a ella, que suspiró hondo. Cuando Jane se ponía así, un buen dolor de cabeza se avecinaba.

Pero, esta vez, él se limitó a sonreírle.

Llegó el ascensor, abrieron la rejilla, y, justo entonces, alguien llamó a Lisbon. Más molesta todavía, ella se giró sobre sus pasos para atender a un compañero, que necesitaba saber sabe Dios qué. Jane, tranquilo, vio entrar a Van Pelt, así que esperó a que ella abordara para presionar el botón de subir. Lisbon aún no había terminado.

Los repiques familiares de los teléfonos zumbaban por todas partes. Todo se veía perfectamente normal. Patrick se adelantó a Grace, ansioso por lo que acababa de notar.

Junto a la puerta de su departamento, por el lado interior, había una mochila, café, de lona.

Jane entró, mirando alrededor. No había nadie a simple vista, así que se dirigió a su sillón. . . Sólo que ya había alguien allí.

Se paró en seco.

Van Pelt llegó tras él, y se detuvo al contemplar la curiosa escena. De cara a la pared, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo izquierdo de la pared, con la cabeza cubierta por un gorro gris, y balanceando las piernas cruzadas a lo largo del sillón, estaba una adolescente.

Jane y Van Pelt se miraron. Él, con cuidado, se acercó. La niña no había notado nada por los audífonos que colgaban de sus orejas. Divertido, Patrick se detuvo a su lado. Parecía dormida, con los brazos cruzados. Jane, sonriente, le indicó a Van Pelt que hiciera silencio, y regresó a su lado, mientras ella levantaba una ceja.

En ese momento, Lisbon entró como una tromba, diciéndole algo incomprensible a Rigsby, quien, junto con Cho, había tenido la desafortunada suerte de topar con ella en el ascensor. Ignorando todo, la jefa se dirigió inmediatamente a su cubículo. En seguida, Jane fue tras ella. Asomó la cabecilla, sonriendo, y Lisbon, que ya estaba sentada, le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-¿¡Qué!?-le espetó.

-Sólo quería decirte que ya llegó tu visita. . .

Lisbon abrió los ojos de par en par, se levantó y en un santiamén estaba junto al sillón de su compañero. Rigsby y Cho, con temor, no se habían acercado y habían estado escuchando el relato de Van Pelt. Sin embargo, Jane notó que no estaban confundidos.

Teresa se acercó, sorprendida, junto a la muchacha, y le tocó un hombro. Ella abrió los ojos inmediatamente, y se enderezó, feliz.

-Este sofá fue una gran adquisición, tía. ¿Cuándo lo conseguiste. . .?-enmudeció al notar la rueda de gente que tenía junto a ella- ¡Oh!

Inmediatamente bajó la vista, y se sobó un brazo, apenada. Lisbon le indicó que se levantara, y la llevó a su cubículo, mientras la abrazaba, sonriente.

Todos las siguieron con la mirada.

Apenas hubieron entrado, Jane se volvió donde Cho.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó.

-No estamos seguros-respondió-. Sólo la hemos visto un par de veces. Sólo sabemos que llama a Lisbon "tía"- Rigsby asintió ante la descripción.

-Además, hace tiempo que no viene por aquí. . .-añadió éste.

Van Pelt estaba pensativa.

-¿Tía? Sabía que tenía hermanos, pero nunca que sobrinos. . .

Jane gruñó. Había algo raro en aquella niña. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Segundo**

Lisbon salió pronto de la oficina, con el rostro más tranquilo.

-¡Muchachos!-dijo, y todos la miraron, confusos- Debo irme, sólo unos minutos. Continúen trabajando, pronto volveré.

La chica apareció detrás suyo, y ambas se fueron. Cuatro pares de ojos las siguieron todo lo posible, hasta que desaparecieron tras una pared. Tres de esos pares se buscaron en ese momento, divertidos y sorprendidos: Lisbon _había_ dejado el trabajo, y a _su_ equipo, sin pensarlo demasiado. Sin embargo, continuaron con el trabajo de oficina, sin atreverse a desairar a la jefa, incluso si faltaba.

Jane, sin embargo, no compartía el motivo de extrañeza de sus compañeros. Para él, era perfectamente lógico que Lisbon se deshiciera de la muchacha, puesto que no debía estar allí, en el CBI. Sino, era más interesante cómo había hecho la chica para _llegar_ dentro. ¿De dónde venía, qué buscaba? Y, lo más importante: ¿por qué había algo curioso en ella?

El asesor solía categorizar las personas. Idiotas, inteligentes, astutos, de cuidado. . . Un catálogo inmenso se extendía en su cerebro, según los patrones de comportamiento. Así, podía fácilmente determinar cómo era alguien: según ciertos rasgos, las probabilidades indicarían cómo serían los siguientes. No era nada complicado, según él. Pero, esta niña. . .

Lo primero que había notado fue su cambio en cuanto se vio rodeada de extraños. La primera calificación fue "tímida". No, la primera había sido "melómana", pero eso quizá no era de gran importancia. . .

VanPelt fue la primera en notar, muy sorprendida, el comportamiento silencioso del consultor.

-¿Jane?-aventuró, dejando el trabajo a un lado- ¿Qué haces?. . .

Cho y Rigsby voltearon a mirar, y este último no pudo dejar de levantar las cejas casi hasta la raíz de su cabello: Jane se había puesto de rodillas, frente a su querido sofá, observando muy atentamente, procediendo, de inmediato, a olfatearlo. Se detuvo en uno o dos puntos, para ver mejor, y luego, al parecer satisfecho, se sentó, cruzando una pierna y uniendo los dedos sobre el estómago. Como unas horas antes, suspiró, al ver que todos estaban a la expectativa.

-Nada particular-respondió a Grace, como si no se hubiera interrumpido para hacerlo-. Sólo. . . buscaba algo, es todo.

-¿Lo encontraste?-preguntó Cho, curioso, aunque calmo.

Jane hizo una mueca y un chasqueo de lengua, con desdén.

-Uno casi nunca encuentra lo que busca. Generlamente aperece después de que compras uno idéntico. ¡Ley de Murphy!-se recostó, en la misma posición en que la chica lo había hecho, sólo que cruzando sus manos tras la cabeza.

VanPelt, Rigsby y Cho se buscaron, por centésima vez ese día, las miradas. ¡Era el comentario evasivo más tonto de la historia! Por lo menos, en la escrita por Patrick.

-¿No tienen trabajo qué hacer?-prosiguió el asesor, con los ojos cerrados.

Los muchachos volvieron con fruición a lo que habían dejado: no querían tener más a la "Lisbogruñona".

* * *

"Lisbogruñona" había vuelto, sin hacer un comentario ni nada, una hora después de haber dejado el CBI, y se convirtió, agradablemente, en Lisbon de nuevo.

Con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, continuó el itinerario. Revisó la evidencia, hizo algunas llamadas, fue por un café, encontró una dona en el refri y la devoró. . . Algo le hacía falta. . .

Levantó la mirada, y la paseó por toda su oficina. Los chicos estaban del otro lado del vidrio. . . Y Jane estaba en su puesto de vigilante, dormido. . .

¡Eso era! No estaba fastidiándola, con preguntas ni comentarios sarcásticos, no estaba diciendo que ya sabía quién había sido el asesino, ¡nada!

Se alegró, en parte. No quería que se metiera en su vida, pero se había figurado que alguien como Jane estaría tratando de sacarle información sobre su asuntos privados, según los recientes hechos. . . Pero tampoco estaba trabajando en el caso, y eso era intolerable.

Con desgano, sabiendo que se arriesgaba a inescrupolosas pararetas, se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió al sofá. Precisaba de sus conocimientos.

-¡Jane!-le gritó. Él se despertó, sobresaltado, como siempre, mientras el resto del equipo fijaba su atención en la jefa- ¿Ya sabes algo? No te veo pensando mucho. . .

-¿Lisbon?. . . ¡Ah! Tranquila-bajó la voz, a modo de secreto-: el mayordomo lo hizo.

-Déjate de juegos. Tengo que ir a hablar con el novio de la víctima, que, según sus padres, fue con él con quién salió la noche anterior. ¡Vamos! Es el principal sospechoso-se volteó a los otros- VanPelt, busca las llamadas telefónicas de la víctima, Rigsby, Cho, vayan a la tienda donde trabajaba. Quizá alguien vio algo, ya que salía a las seis y se reuniría con su novio a esa hora.

-Sí, jefa.

Patrick dirigió una mirada de pereza a Teresa, y suspiró de nuevo. Se levantó, y la siguió como si nada. El resto del equipo, olvidando lo ocurrido, al ver que el asesor estaba ya normal, se centró en sus respectivas labores.

El resto del día fue yranquilo, dentro de lo usual. Al parecer, Jane no había tomado la actitud curiosa de siempre.

* * *

**N/A:** _¡Hola! Perdón por no escribir antes. ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo al que lea esta notita, y al que no! Me quedó un poco chueca la segunda parte del cap, no me quedan bien este tipo de momentos, pero, ¡en fin! Deje reviews, porfa. ¡Se le agradece!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte Tercera**

Pasaron dos semanas. El tema de la parentela de Lisbon no fue nombrada más, excepto una vez.

A la mañana siguiente del día en que apareció la chica, nadie hizo mención de ella. La jefa llegó, se instaló, el resto del equipo hizo lo mismo. Conforme llegaban, Lisbon los iba saludando uno a uno, ya que siempre era la primera para darle un ejemplo a sus muchachos. Cuando saludó a Jane, este lo devolvió, como siempre, añadiendo:

-¿Y tu sobrina? ¿Está bien? ¿Descansó del viaje?-su tono, aunque molesto para Lisbon, sonaba realmente interesado.

-Bien, gracias.

Fin de la plática.

Al día siguiente, apareció un caso nuevo. Habían completado (certeramente para Jane) el caso de la chica asesinada, resultando culpable un amigo del novio. Este caso era un tanto más interesante. . .

Según parecía, la víctima, mujer de 34 años, había salido, a eso de las diez de la noche, a comprar algo, ya que la última persona en verla fue el dependiente de una tienda cercana. Nadie la volvió a ver, hasta que su hermana, preocupada porque no la encontraba en la casa y no respondía a su celular, puso parte a la policía, a la noche del día siguiente a la desaparición. Iniciaron la búsqueda, y para las nueve de la mañana, tenían el cadáver. Estaba abandonado en un basurero.

Todo habría acabado allí, pero resultó ser el cuarto caso, en tres semanas, de una persona que moría, según la autopsia, de idéntica manera: un golpe muy fuerte, por la espalda. Todas las víctimas eran mujeres adultas, todas habían desparecido de noche, todas aparecían dos o tres días después, con marcas en las muñecas y los pies, y todas morían por, lo que parecía ser, un atropello, puesto que había marcas de llantas de auto cerca de los cuerpos. . . Muestras de que, quizá, un loco asesino serial andaba suelto. Resultado: caso para el CBI.

Las investigaciones se fueron de lleno en esto. Buscaron pistas, testimonios, conxiones. . . Olvidaron todo lo anterior a este caso. Jane ya había dicho lo que creía: hombre, joven, posiblemente musculoso, de buen porte y modales finos, rostro y mente inteligentes, probablemente tenía algún título avanzado; cuidadoso en el vestir y amante de la cultura clásica de los cincuentas. Agregó, además, que todo era muy superficial y fácil de ver, pero que de todas formas ayudaba en algo, porque era muy temprano para conjeturar.

Los asesinos seriales eran los más difíciles, ya que no se podía anticipar un ataque a menos de que se encontrara el "calendario" que lo guiaba, como decía Jane. Hasta ese momento, no coincidían ni fechas, ni días, ni calles, ni víctimas; sólo su sexo, la forma de morir y dónde terminaban los cadáveres: un basurero.

Se estaba poniendo complicado. No había muestras, no había rastros. . .

El equipo se estaba partiendo el lomo. Ya iban a pedir ayuda, cuando la llegada de la nueva jefa, la que sustituiría a Minelli, no podría haber sido más ventajosa.

De inmediato congeniaron Hightower y Lisbon. A ambas les agradaba seguir las reglas y hacer las cosas bien, de lleno y hasta el final, dando hasta el último esfuerzo. Para VanPelt, Rigsby y Cho no era la gran cosa, era sólo alguien más que iba a molestar por los informes. Pero, para Jane. . .

No podía negar que se veía que sería una buena jefa, pero le asustó que ella y Lisbon se agradaran desde el principio. No era que le molestara o le incomodara, pero. . . Bueno, digamos que una corazonada le decía que tendría que aprender a manejar el tren, cuando estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sólo un vagón.

La mujer, seria, solía tener largas charlas con los respectivos jefes de sus equipos, para poder llevar un control del avance de cada caso. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en que tendrían que unir fuerzas para tratar con el "asesino del Corvette". No era un ombre muy original, pero así lo llamaba la prensa. Cuando iban a dar las primeras declaraciones, para advertir al público femenino de que se abstuviera de caminar sin compañía por las noches, Jane dio un brinco. Siguió a Lisbon toda la mañana, repitiendo que era lo peor que podían hacer.

-¡Este tipo busca publicidad!-rezongaba- ¡Si le dan lo que quieren, seguirá haciéndolo!

-¡Si no se la damos, matará aún más, tratando de conseguirla!-se volvió al fin Teresa, para callarlo- No nos podemos arriesgar, lo mejor que podemos hacer, es advertir que se cuiden de él.

-Si se pone nervioso porque ustedes no lo consideran un rival, podrá cometer errores. Ha puesto su mejor esfuerzo en esto, ¿no lo ves? Si le acreditan lo que cree que merece. . .

-¡Se considerará inmune y bajará la guardia!

-Eso es sólo parcialmente correcto. ¡Es más probable que busque todavía más halagos!. . .

Se zanjó la cuestión en cuanto llegó Hightower, a buscar a Lisbon para las declaraciones. Cho, Rigsby y VanPelt se apreciaban nerviosos de los recientes roces entre Jane y Lisbon, peor la verdad, todos estaban bajo mucha presión.

Pasó una semana más, y no hubo ataques nuevos. Así, de pronto y sin que nadie lo vaticinara, cesaron las muertes. Rigsby no dejó de hacerle notar a Jane que Lisbon había tenido razón, pero él estaba algo más preocupado de esta repentina detención en los asesinatos.

Aún así, y aunque las investigaciones continuaron, no pudieron hacer mucho más. El tipo era un maestro, verdaderamente, y a todos, incluso a Patrick, le preocupaba que él no pudiera ponerlos en la pista correcta. Sin embargo, nadie le recriminó nada. Poco a poco, todo volvió a la normalidad. . .

O eso creían.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hey! Este cap quedó algo salido de tema, pero era para contar lo ocurrió durante ese mes, básicamente. Comentario random: alguien me puede decir cómo hacer que me avisen cuando un fic tiene caps nuevos? Dejen reviews, por fa! Gracias!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto Capítulo**

Pasado un poco ya el recuerdo del "asesino del Corvette", el equipo pudo tener un respiro y volver a sus actividades usuales, como hacer papeleo y comer donas.

Rigsby y VanPelt estaban más melosos que nunca, a los ojos de Jane. Hasta ahora, era el único que sabía del amorío de estos dos, y casi podía palpar la miel que destilaban entre las miradas que se hacían a lo largo del día. Estaba aburrido, por así explicarlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando (aún tenía el orgullo herido) y no tenía ningún reto para poder entretenerse. Cho no era exactamente alguien con quien sentarse a platicar, y Lisbon. . . No quería molestarla, ya que había notado que estaba más cansada de lo acostumbrado, la pobrecilla. En todo caso, era un último recurso.

Al pensar en ella, Jane estiró el cuello, para poder verla, mientras estaba acostado en el sofá. Encerrada en su oficina, se veía sumamente ocupada. De pronto, el asesor frunció el ceño, y volvió a su mente el recuerdo de la chica. Aunque había podido mesar teorías por un poco tiempo, se había visto interrumpido, y las había dejado archivadas en el fondo de su mente. Ahora podía retomar el caso.

A la mañana siguiente, como un día cualquiera, el pelirrubio héroe de esta historia llegaba al CBI, según su costumbre, a la hora común. Entró al edificio, saludó a algunos conocidos, y subió por el asensor. Llegó, por fin, a la oficina de su equipo. Cho lo saludó con un "hey", Rigsby con un movimiento de cabeza y VanPelt con la mano y una sonrisa. Iba a tirarse en su sillón, cuando notó que algo faltaba. . . Teresa.

Miró a su oficinita, pero no estaba allí. Ni una señal. Volvió la vista a Cho, que se encogió de hombros para indicarle que no sabía nada.

Era bastante preocupante que Lisbon no hubiese llegado aún, ya que, usualmente, era la primera, y muy rápidamente podía sacar a su "Towanda" si alguien no respetaba sus muy óptimas regañinas sobre responsabilidad.

Jane marcó el número de la jefa en su celular, pero no respondió. Pasaron cuarenta minutos, y nada.

Rigsby ya había ido a comprar aros de cebolla, cuando pudieron percibir los pasos de la mujer por el pasillo, apresurada. Entró, muy agitada.

-Perdonen, chicos-se excusó, rápidamente-. Tuve un problema, y, bueno. . .

En ese momento, detrás suyo, apareció su denominada sobrina. El equipo, que estaba a punto de abrirse en un interrogatorio bastante recriminatorio, guardó silencio de inmediato. Se miraron, extrañados.

La chica tenía un semblante muy curioso. Parecía que miraba, y que no lo hacía. Como si siempre estuviera en un mal lugar, en una situación incómoda. Sus ojos siempre denotaban una viveza bastante extraña. Estaba vistiendo una camiseta doble, pantalones holgados de tela, tennis de estilo _Converse _y, de color gris oscuro, un gorrito "gansta". Además, cargaba su mochila café, y tenía puestos los audífonos.

Jane no pudo omitir una sonrisa de complacencia, ya que aquello le iba de anillo al dedo.

-Hola-dijo, por ser amable.

La niña se limitó a mover la cabeza por todo agradecimiento.

-Tengo que hablar con la jefa-dijo Lisbon, apresurada-, la voy a dejar aquí. Vuelvan a su trabajo, lo hacen genial. NO _la _molesten. . .-añadió, mirando fijamente a Jane, que hizo una mueca de inocencia.

Se retiró. La muchacha se quedó, ahí, de pie, por un momento. Vio que todos la miraban, así que buscó, alrededor, dónde poder sentarse. Había un escritorio vacío, que usaban de bodega, y acercó una silla. que estaba por ahí. Se sentó, haciendo a un lado los expedientes, y de la mochila, que colocó a un lado, sacó unos papeles, un lápiz y un borrador, y se puso a garabatear algo. Siempre con los audífonos puestos.

Lisbon fue, para dar el ejemplo, a solicitar permiso para que su sobrina se quedara allí, alegando que era sumamente silenciosa y que sería sólo por ese día. Una tubería rota, el apartamento inundado por la mañana y una falta de conocidos bastaron para que Hightower aceptara, por ese día. A condición, por supuesto, de que no interrumpiera el trabajo ajeno ni causara ningún alboroto.

Volvió la tía con su equipo, rogando al Cielo que ése día no tuvieran ningún caso nuevo, y fuera un tranquilo día de oficina. Por alguna razón que ella no lograba comprender, estaba algo nerviosa. Llegó de nuevo, se aseguró de que la chica estaba cómoda, y se enfrascó en su oficina. Pasó una hora, mientras echaba miradas acechantes hacia afuera, para vigilar. Como la muchacha continuaba haciendo lo-que-fuera-que-hacía, sin interrupciones, fue tomando confianza, y bajó la guardia. Sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente. . .

Desde fuera, por su parte, Jane vigilaba a la vigilante. El hecho de que ella prestara tanta atención a que nadie le hablara a la niña le hacía el asunto más interesante. ¿Qué quería ocultar?

Primero hizo algunas observaciones y conjeturas lógicas, según el comportamiento de la tía, y después, a lo lejos, se centró en la sobrina.

Poco después de que notara que Lisbon se concentraba más en su trabajo, se levantó del sillón, y se dirigió hacia Rigsby, quien se quedó petrificadamente confuso.

-Extraño, ¿verdad?-le comentó, en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-susurró el otro.

-No te hagas el inocente. . . La has visto antes, y quieres saber quién es realmente, ¿cierto?-dijo Jane, acusador, y con los ojos le indicó el asiento de la chica- Anda, dime: ¿alguien ha tratado de hablarle?

-¡Ja!-gruñó Rigsby- Es imposible. Una vez, traté de decirle hola y preguntarle su nombre, por respeto, pero no quiso contestar. Cho intentó un día, también, con un simple "¿Cómo estás?", pero se limitó a mover la cabeza. . .

- ¡Ah! ¿Hacía eso desde entonces?

-Bueno, sí.

Un gruñido por parte de Jane. VanPelt, que estaba escuchando, los riñó.

-¿Qué hacen?-dijo- Es de mala educación hablar de la gente a sus espaldas. . .

-No es gente-la contradijo Jane, moviendo un dedo-, es la sobrina de Lisbon.

-¡Es cierto!-corroboró, emocionado, Rigsby. VanPelt le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Además, tú también quieres saber-le dijo, con una risilla, Patrick.

Las miradas de VanPelt, Cho (que oía todo) y Rigsby se cruzaron.

-Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre. . .-insinuó el agente asiático, dando a conocer que aceptaba unirse al complot.

Grace hizo un gesto de fastidio, chasqueó la lengua, y respondió con un culpable "¡De acuerdo!".

Jane sonrió, complacido, y se frotó las manos. Ya que se había echado el equipo de asalto a la bolsa, procedió.

-Les apuesto diez dólares-inició- a que ninguno puede hacer que le hable.

-¿¡Sólo eso!? ¿Qué hable?-dijo, feliz, Rigsby. El consultor asintió- ¡Ya te digo!-se levantó, convencido de su logro, y caminó hacia la chica. Se detuvo en seco a medio camino, dudoso. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su sitio. Grace y Kimball le hacían miradas de reproche- No sé. . . No sé qué decir-admitió, avergonzado, Wayne-: soy un adulto, y ella es sólo. . . una niña.

-¡Ah, la edad!-dijo, corroborativo, Jane- Sí, un terrible obstáculo. El mundo podrido de hoy, ¿no?-sonrió.

-¿Acaso te atreves a hablarle?-le dijo Cho.

-Sí, hombre, acabemos con esto: ve tú-dijo Rigsby, sacando la billetera, para tentarlo.

Sin ninguna vacilación, Jane se levantó y caminó, distraídamente, hacia la chica. A una distancia prudente, se detuvo, y estiró el cuello para ver en qué trabajaba. Dos minutos después, ella volvía, lentamente, la cabeza. Él se limitó a sonreírle con amabilidad, una vez. Los ojos de la niña permanecían inexpresivos, casi confusos. Pero había algo, algo en esos ojos. . . Miraban fijamente, a la cara. De pronto, volvió a lo que hacía, sin dirigirle la palabra.

Un tanto perdido, Jane se dio la vuelta, muy lentamente, porque vio que Lisbon había alzado la vista y le dirigía los ojos de "Cuidado". Cuando regresó, Rigsby sonreía.

-¿Qué tal, ah?-se burló- ¿Conversa mucho?

-Faltan los otros-señaló Jane, evasivo. VanPelt sonrió.

Y, mientras tanto, la chica continuaba con los audífonos puestos.

* * *

N/A: Espero que estén bien! Perdón por no actualizar antes, se me desbarató la computadora donde uso el Internet. Dejen Reviews! Se les agradece!


	5. Chapter 5

**5****to**

Así pasó el día… A la hora del almuerzo, el muy atento Rigsby ofreció bocadillos a la chica, sin que respondiera. En la tarde, Van Pelt intentó cuando ambas se encontraron en el baño, pero sin resultados satisfactorios… Sólo faltaba Cho, pero Jane no le tenía mucha fe.

Por fin, y para quebrar el orgullo del asesor, llegó la noche, y la hora de irse. Niña, uno; Jane, cero.

Bufando, vio alejarse a la muchacha con su tía, mientras ésta dirigía una mirada enojada a Jane, por su constante vigilancia… ¿Qué tendría con su sobrina? Nada bueno, sin duda. Sabía que ella era callada, y que un capricho raro de Patrick sería demasiada molestia para su poca sociabilidad. Los tres bajaron en el mismo asensor, sumamente incómodos.

Salieron por fin al estacionamiento, donde Jane se despidió con cortesía y una de sus mejores sonrisas. Lisbon se la devolvió por inercia, y la chica apenas si bajó la cabeza, agradeciendo. El pelirrubio se marchó en su auto, furioso y emocionado, curioso y molesto. De cierta forma, se alegraba de tener algo qué hacer… Y lucharía hasta encontrar la verdad tras ese rostro inmutable de niñita buena… ¿Escondía algo malo? ¿Era sólo tímida?... ¡Neh! No había sentido en ser tan silencioso si no se ocultaba nada…

Dejemos a Jane y una larga noche de escarmiento por confiar demasiado en sí mismo, y regresemos al aparcamiento del CBI, donde Lisbon entraba a su auto y la chica se sentaba en el lado del acompañante, sin alzarle la vista casi. Se hundió en el sillón, se abrochó con rapidez el cinturón, y fijó el rostro en la ventanilla.

Lisbon, a su lado, encendió el motor, mirándola de reojo… La verdad era que ella tampoco sabía qué hacía la niña ahí. Cuando era más pequeña, por supuesto, Lisbon era la "tía Tessie" más querida del Mundo, pero ahora sólo era… Una mujer más. Al menos, eso creía ella, y por ello se mantenía a distancia. No quería presionarla, pero tampoco no brindarle apoyo, como pariente que era, y no sabía si debía obligarla a conversar o dejarla en paz…

-Es lindo.

-¿Ah?

Los pensamientos fraternales de Teresa se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos por la chica, que no dejaba de mirar a la calle. Su reflejo ovalado se pronunciaba más con el gorrito que llevaba puesto. A la poca se la adivinaba hermosa a su manera.

-Que te parece lindo.

-¿Qué?

-El asesor ése, Patrick Jane.

-¿Perdón?

La niña, giró el cuello, y miró a su tía a la cara, enarcando una ceja y, fugazmente, sonriendo.

-Que te gusta el asesor.

Lisbon se quedó en blanco.

-¿Jane?

-Sí.

-¡Por favor! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Tú… Te gusta, ¿no? Bueno, es lindo, me parece…

-Eso no es cierto, cariño. Él es sólo un compañero de trabajo… Muy molesto, además.

-Eso no impide que tu cerebro no lo vea guapo-y la muchacha volvió a su posición original, al parecer satisfecha. Lisbon suspiró.

-Sarah, por favor, estoy cansada…

Sarah gruñó, cerrándose en ella de nuevo. Lisbon, decepcionada de que lo primero de lo que quería hablar su sobrina fuera de Jane, siguió pensando… Era curioso que la chica, desde los ocho, hubiera cambiado tanto… TANTO. Ahora sólo garabateaba en pedazos de papel y no se quitaba los audífonos de los oídos, con aire altanero. No sabía qué había pasado a aquella linda y tierna chiquilla que, radiante, le mostraba la deforme figura de un recientemente pintado caballo, y, sin un diente en la sonrisa, reía de las cosquillas que su tía Tessie usaba para quitarle el dolor de barriga… Aquellos tiempos, sin embargo, se habían ido… Y, ahora, sólo tenía _eso_.

Con tristeza, Lisbon volteó a mirar a su sobrina. La joven, hundida en su abrigo, suspiró con tristeza también, y Lisbon regresó la vista al frente… Una gran y enorme bruma, salpicado de melancolía, inundó el automóvil.

_N/A: Ey! De nuevo yo… vamos con esto, a ver qué pasa. Dios les bendiga._


End file.
